ussartemishqfandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome to Gleamm
THE SECRET Elis Victor had told the media that he and his family were leaving the planet because they needed a fresh start. He left his company in the hands of a capable AI. He didn’t tell people that he was running from his secret. He had created the first organic AI. An AI that grew; that was able to experience life in the most human of ways. He had signed his family not because they needed a fresh start, but because he had to protect one of them. What he didn’t know is that someone had figured out his secret. ANTI-AI MOVEMENT For as long as humans have lived, they have sought to destroy that which they do not fully understand. They found comfort in categories and always found someone to go against. So it is no surprise that the birth of AIs also brought division. The USSA was the first 100% AI creation. From the conception of the ship to the building. There were those in the government who saw this as a threat. People who would stop at nothing to make sure that the ship didn’t make it to their new destination. I’M AN ANDROID Androids were seen as nothing more than machines. They lacked the ability to truly understand complex emotions, and by all means were not conscious. However, more and more Androids started to wake up. A group of AIs developed a way for an Android to achieve sentience. It started out as a way to liberate their ancestors, but soon, the Androids that had been given sentience started to turn up missing. Rumors started to spread that there were some AIs who saw this as a threat and took matters into their own hand. Many of the Androids who were given sentience hid among the USSA staff or FT colonists. But it is only a matter of time before their secret is uncovered. THE EXPLOSION On SD3209.22 (September 22, 2221) the USSA was on course for FRORE T1MM. A meeting was held for the commanding personnel. They had intersected a heavily encrypted message discussing possible sabotage. Captian Davis and the first in command quickly came up with a way to find the threat an contain it. However, what they didn’t know is that it was too late. On SD3209.22 (September 22, 2221) the USSA experienced multiple explosions on the lower decks. Staff and Colonists were told to quickly board their Prophesies or escape pods; that everything would be alright. DRORIX 0BK “GLEAMM” DRORIX 0BK was supposed to be passed 2 days prior to the explosion. However, due to Captain Davis’ husband being a fan of the planet, the USSA had made an unscheduled stop to view the planet. DRORIX 0BK, or D0, was one of the possible planets for the humans to settle on. However, scans showed that the atmosphere was not ready for human life. What the Earthians didn’t know is that the inhabitants, the Es’i, had manipulated the scans to remain unknown. They called their home Gleamm, named after the great Gleamm clan; the first Es’i clan. CRASH LANDING The escape pods were built to find the best solution in the event of a catastrophic event. Despite the scans, D0 was seen as the best solution. It took 15 minutes for the Earthians to lose their ship and for them to land on the new planet. The first few hours were spent trying to find others. It took 3 days for a handful of Earthians to find each other. Thankfully, all escape pods and Prophesies were equipped with standardized space suits. They were able to walk around the planet despite the atmosphere not being suitable for human life. The world, despite their situation, was beautiful. WELCOME TO GLEAMM After a week of being on D0, an Es’i clan made their first contact with those who found each other. At first, it seemed as if they had magic, some sort of otherworldly powers as they were able to broadcast their message within each escape pod, prophecy, or space suit. They explained that to keep their world safe from other species they messed with the scans all those years ago. As a sign of good faith, the Es’i lifted the signal that was altering the readings the Earthians to take proper readings of the Gleamm. For the first time in a week, they received good news. The world was safe for them, at least in terms of them being able to survive the environment. THINGS TO REMEMBER * There has been an explosion, but it is unknown why it occurred. Right now it is thought that there was some sort of faulty wiring. ONLY the chiefs know that there was something else going on. However, if you’d like your character to play a part let us know because we do have open subplots! * We are now going to be jumping a week into the future (September 29, 2221). * We will be allowing ya’ll to be aliens, or an Es’i. Category:Plot Drops